gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Stereo Hearts Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the God Squad and Mercedes' church choir, with solos from Joe, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. The God Squad and the church choir deliver the song as a singing valentine from Finn to Rachel. At the end of the performance, Santana requests Joe to get the God Squad to serenade her and Brittany, to which Joe is speechless and seems uncomfortable about the request. LYRICS: Joe: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Sam: Yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (Sam: Right there) Just sing along to my stereo Sam (with Quinn): Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty (record on the shelf) (Mercedes: Oh) Would you blow me off and play me (like everybody else,) If I ask you to scratch my back, (could you manage that?) (Mercedes: Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty, (I can handle that) Furthermore, I apologize for any (skipping tracks) (Mercedes: Uh) Its just the last girl that played me (left a couple cracks) I used to used to used to used to, (now I'm over that) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (ancient artifacts) Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam (with Quinn): Just keep it stuck inside your head, (like your favorite tune) And know my heart is a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Joe and Mercedes: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (Quinn: For You) Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo Sam (with Quinn): (Let's go!) If I was an old school, (fifty pound boombox) (Joe: Remember them?) (Mercedes: Hooh) Would you hold me on your (shoulder wherever you walk) Would you turn my (volume up in front of the cops) (Joe: Turn it up!) (Mercedes: Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher (every time they told you to stop) (Mercedes: Yeah) And all I ask is that you (don't get mad at me) (Quinn: Hey) When you have to purchase (mad D batteries) (Mercedes: Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (your friends make) You never know we come and (go like we're on the interstate) Mercedes: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam (with Quinn): Keep me stuck inside your head, (like your favorite tune) You know my heart's a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh) Joe and Mercedes: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Sam: Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Come on) And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (Quinn: For You) Just sing along to my stereo (Sam: The good life) Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh (Sam: Yeah haha) Joe and Mercedes: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Mercedes: So sing along to my stereo Joe with the Choir harmonizing: I only pray you never leave me behind (Sam: Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (Sam: So hard to find) (Mercedes: Oh) I take your head and (Mercedes: Oh) hold it closer to mine (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Sam: Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Sam: Yeah, come on, wooh!) My heart's a stereo (Sam: Yeah) (with Mercedes: It beats for you, so listen close) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Mercedes: You gotta make me your radio) (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Aha) (with Mercedes: And turn me up when you feel low) (Sam: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Sam: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Mercedes: Yeah) Oh oh oh oh oh (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (and Quinn: To my stereo) (Mercedes: Oh whoa whoa) Oh oh oh (Mercedes: My radio) Sam: It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby! Joe: So sing along to my stereo! (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) Sam: Yeah! Kategorie:Videos